1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security devices for luggage.
2. Description of Prior Art
The security devices according to the invention have been devised particularly, although not solely, for travellers having luggage which is exposed to tampering or theft. The devices are particularly suitable for use with luggage such as rucksacks and other luggage packs which are carried by backpackers and low budget travellers.
A backpack is vulnerable to tampering, even when being worn on the back of a backpacker, as it is exposed and out of sight of the backpacker. A thief may obtain access to the contents of the backpack simply by cutting the backpack. Additionally, when removed from the back of a backpacker, a backpack can be easily stolen if not held securely by the backpacker.